Amarilis x Primrose
by Saki123
Summary: La familia Megpoid se mudó a una ciudad nueva, Gumi una joven bastante timida y con pésima suerte, conoce a Rin y Len los gemelos más caóticos y amistosos de la clase y la escuela, sin mencionar que son adinerados. Ella tendrá que lidiar con los problemas estúpidos a los que se mete (sin querer) rin x gumi y algo de len x gumi


**Aquí estoy con una historia de vocaloid (que novedad xd) esta historia tendrá algo de Gumi x Len, y Rin x Gumi no habrá rin x len porque… ya hay mucho rin x len en especial incestuoso así que intentare algo diferente, así que si esperaban algo una pequeña pizca de Len x Rin pues no lo encontrarán en esta historia gomene...**

 **Lo diga o no, como siempre estos adorables personajes Gumi Ryuto Rin Len Gakupo no son míos! Porque soy pobre :C Estos pertenecen a Crypton Future Media y a Internet Co .LTD así que solo los usaré en mi historia para puro entretenimiento n_n**

 **Aquí** **empiezan los personajes con una edad más joven, en próximos capítulos irán creciendo**

 **Ya dejé aclarado todo ahora que comience el capitulo:**

 **Capítulo uno: Perdida en la ciudad**

* * *

Mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid, tengo 13 años soy la hija mediana, mi hermano mayor es Gakupo él puede ser algo testarudo cuando lo contradicen, ya no está viviendo con nosotros porque ya está casado, mi hermano menor se llama Ryuto es alegre y lo quiero aunque es molesto y adora imitar a un dinosaurio, eto… ¿decir algo que no sea sobre mi familia? lo siento es todo lo que te puedo contar, mi vida no es la gran cosa.

Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo un hermano gemelo tenemos 13 años, somos tan parecidos que si me travistiera, podría hacerme pasar por Len jajaja, eso sí que nos ha salvado de muchas travesuras, él y yo somos tan inseparables que hasta nos ven como una misma persona, aunque yo quisiera ya sacarme de esa imagen… yo soy una persona completa, no la mitad… a veces me desespera que solo piense en jugar, la vida sigue y uno tiene que crecer.

Yo soy Len Kagamine, Rin es mi hermana gemela, se puede decir que soy unos minutos mayor que ella, aunque al parecer soy más irresponsable que Rin, siempre nos metemos en problemas mayormente por mi culpa y es fácil hablar conmigo, supongo que es un don, eso me resuelve complicaciones de la vida. Yo solo quiero reírme y hacer escándalo no soporto el silencio, me saca de quicio.

* * *

La familia Megpoid se mudó a la ciudad de Nara gracias a una oportunidad muy interesante que obtuvo el padre, después de varias paradas técnicas y visitas a parientes que andaban de paso llegaron al vecindario, sus padres decidieron conocer a todos para tener un buen comienzo. La hija tan tímida siempre se mantuvo junto a sus padres todo el tiempo, si ellos saludaban, ella lo hacía igual conservando los modales y con una cara amable. Ryuto al contrario corría sin preocupaciones gritando hola alegremente a todos los vecinos, arrancaba las hojas de los arbustos y los tiraba en la entrada de las casas si sus padres mantenían largas conversaciones con los vecinos. Cuando van a la casa más grande, llamaba la atención de que era una mansión tradicional enorme de muchas habitaciones y jardín espacioso.

-Wow ¿esa casa es donde viviremos?- Pregunta Ryuto todo ilusionado, sus ojos parecían dibujarse estrellas con solo mirar esa casa.

-No Ryuto, esta casa ya tiene dueño, buscábamos saludar a todos los vecinos antes de acomodarnos, estos son los últimos.- Le contesta su padre.

" _que alivio_ " pensó Gumi tranquilizándose después de ese cansado recorrido.

En el portón de la casa se encontraba una placa en proceso de oxidación con la palabra "Kagamine" grabada en ella. La mamá de Gumi y Ryuto presionó el botón del timbre, tardaron un rato en salir de la casa ¿y quién no? Es un enorme lugar.

-¿Si en qué puedo servirles?- Dice una bella mujer su cabello era rubio y los ojos azules, el kimono que llevaba era humilde pero mantenía cierta elegancia, esta familia al parecer es la más adinerada del vecindario.

-Buenos días, somos nuevos en la ciudad, viviremos cerca de este lugar y solo venimos a saludar.- Contesta el papá

-Bienvenidos, si algo se les ofrece, no duden en contactarnos.- con esas cortas palabras la mujer cierra el portón.

-Eso fue rápido, vamos a ver la casa.- Dice la mamá algo impresionada.

-¡Sí ya quiero ir!- el niño corre al automóvil como de costumbre

Toda la familia subió al auto y se estaciono en el espacio de la cochera al lado de la casa. No era tan impactante como aquella mansión, era de dos pisos, las ventanas dan buena iluminación y ventilación y la estructura parece resistente, una residencia común… bueno al menos tenia espacio para algunas plantas.

-Aww yo quería que fuera como la mansión kamine.-

-Es Kagamine Ryuto, y cálmate esta casa tiene un buen tamaño no nos perderemos dentro de ella.-

Mientras los padres intentan calmar a su hermanito menor Gumi lleva las maletas a los dormitorios, cuando lleva la suya ve que en la vista de su habitación hay una puerta deslizable con balcón se puede ver a la mansión kagamine, era más grande de lo que se veía de cerca, ahora a Gumi se le dibujaban estrellas en los ojos.

-me pregunto quién más vivirá en ese lugar, tal vez mucha gente, podría hacerse pasar por una posada antigua.- Gumi recarga su mejilla con la mano. –Debo arreglar mi cuarto.- dejando la mansión a un lado, la chica abre todas las cajas de cartón buscando las fundas de almohadas, las colchas, cada pieza de ropa guardada ahora en el closet, los muñecos de felpa, Ryuto… ¿Ryuto? El niño estaba oculto detrás de la caja más grande.

-¿Ryuto, que haces aquí, cuando llegaste?- Gumi pregunta con una voz delicada pero en tono irritado.

-Mamá dice que vayas a comprar a la tienda de abarrotes de enfrente. Me dijo que te diera esta lista-

-Pero, estoy arreglando mi cuarto ¿tiene que ser ahora?-

-Pues me dijo ahorita, si no te acuerdas donde quedaba entonces te acompaño.-

-Um…No mejor voy sola.- A Gumi le disgustaba que la vieran como una chica débil, para ella era el colmo que su hermano menor fuese más valiente, aunque esa era la realidad. Se decidió ir con todos los nervios del mundo.

Su hermanito le dio la lista de compras y el dinero exacto para cada cosa, aunque esa fuera la cosa que más odiaba, Gumi tuvo que ir, al parecer su mama pensaba hacer sukiyaki su platillo favorito.

Abrió la puerta y los rayos del sol le hizo cerrar los ojos por exceso de luz en las pupilas, el calor comenzó a sentirse, antes de irse se regresa para la cocina que casi estaba amueblada, ambos padres cargaban una pesada estufa.

-Mamá, papá luego regreso.-

-ten cuidado.-

-Rápido, agárrala con fuerza, no te interpongas más, esto pesa.- Siguieron platicando, mientras cargaban la estufa pareció que no le escucharon, aun así Gumi fue a su camino.

Ahora si se va tomándose su tiempo, preparada para la luz y el calor, apenas salió unos minutos y comenzó a sudar en la frente. Intentó recordar el momento cuando pasaron por aquella tienda de abarrotes, siguió las flechas de las calles pero sin darse cuenta ya se había perdido por un callejón.

" _Este no es el camino, mejor me regreso_ " camino más para el sentido contrario, ahora notó algo diferente, unas señales de tránsito, que no estaban antes, podría jurar que acabó de pasar por ese lugar hace unos segundos. Miró más allá y los edificios eran distintos, un restaurante a la izquierda, un parque a la derecha, pero ninguna tienda.

" _tampoco está aquí_ " Gumi volteo a ver a todos lados, ahora en vez de ser de tránsito son los nombres de calle señalando los lugares contrarios.

" _¿Qué me ocurre? Seguí las señales, mis puntos de guía, ¿que está saliendo mal? "-_ Gumi pensó preocupadano se sentía bien, los nervios la mataban ¿qué tal si no regresaba a casa? Esperó un momento a ver si sentía el valor de preguntar a alguien que pasara por ahí.

-¡RINTOO, LENKA, LEN!- La voz de una jovencita estremeció a Gumi, ella se quedó paralizada, se aproximaba la misma joven de aquella voz potente, su cabello era corto y rubio adornado con un listón blanco y broches blancos, Su cara no parecía estar feliz en lo absoluto, en su mano llevaba una bolsa de plástico y una marca comercial, entonces es de la tienda que busco Gumi desde un principio.

La chica gritona mira a Gumi quien a leguas se veía asustada y le sonríe preocupada-Perdona, estoy llamando a mi hermano y mis primos, yo sé que estuvieron moviendo los letreros de las calles mientras yo estuve comprando.-

" _¿cambiarlos? entonces me perdí por eso"_

-Como sea, ellos no me harán perder, ¡ya verán cuando llegue a casa!-

" _Oh no parece que se va, debo preguntarle por dónde debo ir para la tienda… me da vergüenza… vamos Gumi, hazlo, o si no nunca llegarás a casa, mis padres se molestarán conmigo…bien allá voy"_

-¡O…Oye!- La voz temblorosa de Gumi apenas fue audible, casi sentía arder sus mejillas y su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

" _Vamos Gumi… dilo, dile que es lo que buscas_ "

-Disculpa, soy nueva en la ciudad, estaba buscando… la tienda de abarrotes- dijo con la lista de compra en las manos, inconscientemente lo doblaba y desdoblaba arrugándolo poco a poco.

-La de abarrotes ya la pasaste hace dos cuadras, pero hay una tienda de conveniencia cerca, solo tienes que ir a la derecha, a tras del parque, no te confundas con las señales, los idiotas solo las pusieron en dirección contraria. ¡Adiós!-

-ah… gracias.- " _se fue_ _tan rápida como un rayo"_ El corazón de Gumi empezó a latir normal, ya no tenia deseos de estallar, " _para estar segura, mejor me regreso al camino a casa, ahora recuerdo donde estaba la tienda más cercana_ "

" _En todo el resto de las vacaciones, quedaré dentro de la casa, esperando a que mi madre no me pidiera hacer otro mandado"_ Siguió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba.

Días después, empezaron las clases, Gumi es nueva estudiante en la escuela, típico que la tienen que presentar en frente de todos sus compañeros como si fuese una nueva adquisición, ella hará su mayor esfuerzo para no desmayarse de los nervios y la harán sentarse a su asiento. Y conocer a una persona que será su mejor amiga. No realmente, ella quedó en el primer asiento frente al profesor, no pudo hablar con nadie, ni aunque lo intentara.

-" _ya me presenté, busque mi asiento en donde nadie podrá molestarme por haberme trabado. Todo estará muy bien, odio las presentaciones"-_ Gumi se mantuvo pensativa, sin decir una palabra, no hablo hasta que alguien le llamara, unas horas después el timbre del descanso se escuchó por toda la escuela.

En el patio de la escuela, todos con alguna persona con quien almorzar y platicar, Gumi busco un lugar entre los prados, preguntándose quien sería buena compañía, al ver entre tanta multitud dos personas, ambos muy iguales " _esa cara y ese listón de la chica, ella es la misma que me dio las direcciones_ _intentaré llamar su atención_ "

Sin embargo alguien si la notó, dos veces, primero fue una desconocida y después la reconoció, ese momento en el que se conocieron fue extraño y vergonzoso, ella estaba perdida porque cayó en la trampa.

-Len, a ella la conozco.- Señalo la joven rubia sosteniendo un vaso de yogurt con frutas y cereal.

-Yo no la recuerdo.- Len se mostró indiferente, dando una enorme mordida a su pan de curry

-Quiero saludarla, la pobre ha de ser muy tímida, la veo muy sola y en todo ese momento no ha hablado ni una sola vez con alguien.-

-Está bien vamos, pero ya acordamos que iríamos a jugar contra los del otro salón, será futbol, es interesante cuando tú te unes Rin.-

-Viene para acá, que conveniente- Rin se levanta de la banca y le saluda con la mano.

-Qué bien.- Len da el último bocado a su pan y hace bola la envoltura, arrojándola detrás de la banca.

La chica de cabello verde, llega a donde los gemelos, intentando sonreír amistosa.- Hola ¿puedo almorzar con ustedes?-

-Claro, aún hay lugar. Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, y éste es mi hermano gemelo Len Kagamine.-

-¿Qué tal?-

-Mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid, un gusto conocerlos.-

En este momento fue tranquilo, todos comieron sus almuerzos, Len hacía bromas y Rin fue la que hablaba y reía a carcajadas, Gumi estaba como la escucha, riendo tranquila cosa que en cierta forma desesperaba a Len

-Yo ya acabé, vamos rin, quieres ir también Gumi? -

-Cierto, vamos a jugar futbol ¿tú también juegas?-

-Eh eto… no soy muy buena en ello.-

-No importa, puedes venir con nosotros-

-Pero…- A Gumi la llevaron a rastras hasta el campo de juegos, no fueron fuertes sus protestas, su cara es un imán de balones.

* * *

 **Fin del episodio 1**

 **Una idea que tampoco tenía que dejar pasar, no creo que este fic sea tan largo. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado cuando pueda subiré otro capítulo.**

 **Matta nee n_n/**


End file.
